Times to remember
by UnicornTKD
Summary: How Dag and Bors really met... It's NO SLASH Please read...
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle:** "The times to remember"

**Author:** Uni

**Summary:** How Bors and Dagonet really met? NO SLASH

**Note:** It's just my imagination... I don't know - maybe it's just stupid **Feedbacks:** let me know if it is ;)

**  
"The times to remember"**

"Train often, boy, cause after this nobody will teach you!"

The shout from a man standing in front of him rang in his ears.

"But this sword's too heavy!"

Answered ten years old boy lowering his weapon in despair.

"You will grow stronger."

As the boy still looked at the sword doubtfully man knelt before him and put his hand on boy's shoulder.

"Bors... There will be nobody to teach you, and you will have to fight..."

Boy looked at his father.

"What if I'd run from them?"

Man smiled weakly.

"Bors... They would kill you instead"

Boy looked deeply into his father's eyes.

"I will... learn." he said silently after a while.

Man smiled widely.

"Good! First - get a good hold of your sword and lift it..."

Bors nodded and with a little grimace he lifted the weapon.

x x x

"We will hide them! I won't give my sons to the Romans!"

Woman was in tears, shouting the words in despair. The large man let go a firm grip on his oldest son's shoulder and came across the room to his wife.

"Please, Browen..."

He almost whispered pointing their five children standing in doorway - 3 boys and 2 girls.

"Don't scare them..."

Woman shook her head.

"I won't be quiet! I know their coming soon. The scouts says they're near!"

She shouted again.

"Do you want your sons to go through the same hell as you did?"

Man shook his head calmly and put his strong hands on her shoulders.

"You still have nightmares after those 15 years!"

"I know..." answered her husband pulling her to him. "I would hide them, but when they are found, they will be punished. I know their ways."

She was now crying in his firm embrace.

"But, we... have to do something."

Man looked at his sons and examined their faces for a second.

"I will hide them..." he said calmly. "Punishment or not. Maybe this will rescue them from nightmares."

Browen smiled widely trough tears.

"Thanks the Gods..." she whispered into his ear.

"Prepare" he said over his shoulder just before he left.

Browen ran towards the boys, knelt before them, looking at their faces and puting her warm hands on their faces and shoulders.

"You will ride quick and far" she said smiling still.

And then she looked into the eyes of the oldest son.

"You will have to tak care of your brothers"

The boy looked into her eyes without any reaction.

"Remember, what I had taught you."

Still any word came from the boy.

"Don't belive words of the tribe - you ain't fool... Dagonet, you must promise that you will take care of your brothers... and of father."

"I will..." was the silent answer.

**TBC...**

Uni


	2. Chapter 2

Another chapter... Enjoy 

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

He couldn't done it any other way.

He saw... He saw everything. The boys, much more younger then him pulled from their mothers, beaten... and often killed just for making too much sound.

He heard... He heard everything, what was to hear. Their screams. The movement of enemy swords and whips. He heard their mother's sob and their father's silence.

He was ready to face it. Ready to stand his ground before the Roman officers, and go with them... as his father wished it. He held the sowrd given by his father just before he died two years before.

He just stood there... alone. Trembling from cold and fear.

_The day had come..._

x x x

"Where is that boy?"

Ramn soldier yelled with anger looking around.

"He was just here!!"

"Sir?" 

Oficer looked at the soldier to his left. He was holding a sword... big sarmatian sword. Roman shook his head.

"Stupid boy..." mumbeled to himself. "Find him!"

x x x

It was very cold night... He found himself without any cloak on the frozen river, some way from his village. He didn't stop from the moment he started to run. Now he hadn't any strenght left... He shuffled his feet slowly. It was geting much more colder and darker - minute after minute.

He mumbled something to himself silently fighting with his own body to walk farther, to stay awake.

He fell to his knees... in the same moment when someone stood before him. The last thing Bors saw was the face of a stranger... and the last word he had spoken was:

"Help..." 

x x x x

There was something in the distance... or someone. He saw the distant, alone figure moving slowly towards the frozen water... wanted to pass it. He looked at his father, but he only watched the road ahead. 

"Father..." he pointed to the lake.

Old man only looked in the direction and shook his head.

"We must ride fast, Dagonet"

His son didn't listen.

"But..." 

"There is no _buts_ Dagonet! How many times I have to tell you?!" 

Dagonet horse stopped.

"We have to help..."

Father looked behind at his oldest son. He had never listened to him or his mother... Never understood anything. Father loved him... but couldn't make him listen. Words weren't any good... so he started to beat him, it didn't help either. He didn't know what else was there left. So he stoped speaking to him, beat him if necessary. And it was... very often. After the incident which ended with the injury of his son, people started to name Dagonet a _'fool'_. Father as much as it hurted admited that it was true. But his mother never belived it and tried to talk to Dagonet, to help him understand. It was no good... 

He had never listened.

"Alright Dagonet, if you want to... Go, but we aren't waiting for you" said finally his father and looked away.

Middle son pated Dagonet on the shoulder and smiled lightly to him.

"I'll make him wait later" he said.

Dagonet nodded and after one last glance at his family turned the horse and rode for the frozen lake.

After some time the figure began to get more clearer. It was a boy... in a light closes moving slowly. Dagonet dismouted and also very slowly came to the stranger. He was not so tall as Dagonet, but not short either. Boy fell to his knees and then Dagonet stood directly in front of him. The light of a moon reflected from the frozen river illuminated Dagonet's face for a second, and he heard one word from the stranger.

After boy's consciousness slept away Dagonet took off his cloak and put it on the boy. He looked at his face... He was younger then him a couple of years maybe, or it seemed only that way.

_"Help..."_

He stared at the boy for a long time... studying his features. After some time he looked back in the direction his father and brothers had gone. He lifted up the boy from the ground and put him on his saddle... started to walk in that direction.

But it was too late...


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you very much Josje for your reviews!!

And here's the next part ;)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That night...

It took everything from him.

Home...

Family...

Feelings...

And his innocence...

x x x x

"You wanted to escape us?" Roman laughed at loud standing above a Sarmatian boy.

Boy?

He was already a man! Officer was supprised he wasn't taken earlier. But on the other hand Romans came here very rarely. Winter was here beyond endurance for them.

Officer just hated this place... and it's people.

Sarmatian didn't make any noise when beaten to blood...

The other one was still unconsciously laying on the snow between two guards.

"Stop..." said officer.

And when soldiers let go beated Sarmatian officer got nearer to him and leaned forward to the motionless, big figure.

Roman grabed his chin and brutaly lifted his head.

He wanted to see his eyes...

"You are strong, pegan... you should be killed for your attempt of escaping your duty."

The smile on the Roman lips made Sarmatian to lower his eyes.

"But... don't worry... we have a long way to go. And a pain is sometimes worst then death"

Roman let go of his head and straighted up.

Sarmatian couched on the snow trying to brush away his pain.

x x x x

"Now... The other one"

Bors woke up...

Cold, strong arms lifted him from the ground.

Rapidly he opened his eyes.

Only shadows... He saw only shadows.

But heard very clearly one voice from the ground in front of him.

"No..."

It was a harsh and low voice.

Very strong voice.

x x x x

Sarmatian - Dagonet, the oldest son of the tribe elders had all his fingers out of place, broken nose and all of his body in bruises and blood.

He lifted his head and tired to stand up althought of his injures.

"No..."

The first sound he made... the first word he said after Romans came.

After all those beating.

And when officer ordered to punish him for refusing him Dagonet managed to stand up and towering above Romans looked right into the eyes of the officer.

"No"

When they came to grab him Sarmatian screamed with fury and attacked them with fists...

x x x x

All came into a clear.

It was the same person who found Bors on the lake.

"Run!"

Boy started to struggle, but he wasn't strong enough to brake from the steel grip of the Romans soldiers.

But he tried...

x x x x

He had his last strenghts to protect the younger boy from the beating...

"Run..."

...but it wasn't enough.


	4. Chapter 4

Pain... all over his body.

His feet hurted the worst.

He had to go on though.

The horse up ahead of him wasn't going fast, but still it's pace forced him to move faster then he could.

His hands were strongly bound with a rope going from the saddle of the horse.

It was snowing very hard...

It was geting colder and colder... second after second.

He couldn't think of anything else then stoping.

Resting...

How much farther does he have to go yet?

And why the other boy wasn't waking up for so long?

Bors gazed left, the direction where the big Sarmatian unconsciously was riding on the horse. The reins of his horse held by a Roman soldier.

The other Sarmatians' hands were bound to the saddle behind his back. His long, black hair with beads in it was covering his face. He remained motionless for hours now.

Bors got his share of beating after they had finished with the tall Samratian.

He meant good... he wanted to give time for Bors' run away.

But Bors was too weak to escape. And for that the unknown Sarmatian was beaten very hard.

Bors started even wondering if he was still alive.

He didn't look like he was...

* * *

Roman officer smiled to himself as they've reached the other group.

They collected many male offsprings of Sarmatian... the dogs ready to serve their master - Rome.

The commander ordered not to go any farther for the conscripts. The night was going to be very cold one. He didn't want to risk any loss of his men not prepared for so cold winter.

They stayed for the camp taking shalter in the trees.

* * *

At last!!

Bors fell to his knees and thanked the gods for stoping.

His bonds were cut...

There were many boys younger then him or in his age around him.

Sarmatians...

He looked for the other Sarmatian who went with him from the frozen lake.

But the horse he was on was left without a rider.

Bors couldn't do anything else then to fall to the ground and to close his eyes.

Sleep was his oblivion...

* * *

Sleep wasn't long...

Then pain returned...

The lash cut his skin deeply...

Someone was saying that it is a punishment, but Bors didn't listen.  
There was only pain...

After they were finished someone laughed that it was too lenient punishment... but the other one got worse.

Then he was returned to the place where other Sarmatian were held.

He remembered only seeing that others were gathered around somebody.   
Then everything came into the blur...

* * *

The punishment wasn't so much painful or at least he didn't show that it was.

He didn't scream... or make any other sound.

But the pain afterwards... the shame was almost unbearable.

Not because of his state or his wounds...

The tears came when he was left by the Romans within other Sarmatian.

He wept...

Then others came and he didn't stop crying.

They watched, but he couldn't stop feeling so much ashamed and hurt.

Romans shaved his head and threw away the signs of his tribe... destroyed them.

Then they marked his face...

And for that he cried.

Whenever he is going to meet a Sarmatian of any tribe... this mark will be recognised.

He, the son of the one of the most powerful and fearless tribe in Sarmatia is disgraced with a mark of cowardness.

Dagonet was always a fool to everybody besides his mother.  
It never bothered him.

But now he is not only a fool, but also a coward.

Every Sarmatian everywhere will know this sign... He will be nothing more than a coward to them.

Nothing more...

When the tears stoped faling he touched his face... the scar over his left eye...

Coward

He is nothing more...


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's another chapter... Hope you like it! Thank you for the reviews and hints... every coment is very important for me:) **

* * *

Frozen...

It was frozen. Not only the lake, from which he was taken so many days ago... but also his heart.

He is numb... not only of cold, but also within his soul.

His hands often find their way to his face.. to the scar, smoothing it as if it could be wiped away. His eyes often are wet from tears.

But he is numb inside...

He is seeing them all together, often wanting to stay with them.

But he stays alone...

* * *

Bors laughed at loud.

"Nice!" he cried at loud and laughed even more. "But do you really think it was a woman?"

Others soon joined him in laugh and for the moment the snow and clodness did not bother them at all.  
As Bors took a sip of water his eyes trailed to the scarred Sarmatian.

He had not say a word to them at all, yet. They did not even know his name. They tried to speak with him, but all they could get from him was a silent, low murmur and his turning back.  
Now the tall man sat alone by a tree, covered by one thin blanket, shivering, desperately trying to warm himself.

Bors turned his eyes from him to face others and give a short laugh again.

It was late at night. Romans were hovering about them, silently guarding.

It was Bors's twentieth night within the group. They were moving fast from their homeland. Every day farther from their childhood... every step closer to manhood.

* * *

Dagonet closed his eyes...  
It was getting calmer, silent - as he liked.

Even so... he could not sleep. It was too cold.

In spite of hard and strong wind wheezing in his ears Dagonet heard closing footsteps on the snow.

He opened his eyes and saw a boy which he encourted on the frozen lake so many days ago.

Dagonet frowned.  
He did not want to have any company... any talk.

* * *

After almost everybody had fell asleep Bors took his coat and two thic blankets from his improvised bed on the ground, and went to the tall Sarmatian.

He was aware of the suspicious look from the other man, but did not pay it any attention.  
Bors just smiled and kneeled besides the bald and tall Sarmatian.

"I thought you will be needing some more covers" he explained simply offering blankets to the man.

But the Sarmatian did not even move, still looking at him suspiciously. So he spread the blanket and covered the tall one with it. He sat besides him and took the second blanket, covered them both.

"Sleeping besides will keep us both warm" he said moving closer, to his surpirse the other boy did not move away.

"And I did not hava a chance to say thank you, for what you have done..."

* * *

The boy was close to him, and Dagonet welcomed the warmth of him.

Thank you?

He turned head to look into boys eyes, but he had already closed them, his head resting on Dagonet's shoulder.

Soon sleep took over him also...

For the first time in this journey Dagonet didn't feel like a coward...

He felt lonely and lost. Missing his family... the warthm of his brothers.


End file.
